


Headlock

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Lee Kwang Soo wanted to try new thing. But he forgot that he dated the famous Commander of Runningman





	

"Come on, Hyung. This is not what we agreed for," Kwang Soo whined.

The taller man tried to move forward by grabbing Jong Kook's shoulder for support. But the muscle man was too strong to deal with.

Jong Kook laughed at Kwang Soo's misery and pushed Kwang Soo harder with his outstanding leg muscles.  
"I told you I can out-win you easily even without using my arms."

 

Kwang Soo grumbled.

It was just a silly request.

That Kwang Soo would love to have his man in more vulnerable condition. That he could be in charge once in awhile. Having control of the commander just like what he always dream of ever since he joined Running Man.

So Kwang Soo suggest S&M play. A really mild one with just a handcuff because Jong Kook didn't want a dangerous play that could risk in hurting his precious body.

Turned out the handcuff toy was not strong enough to bind Jong Kook so after much argument, they agreed to use soften ropes instead. Kwang Soo had to learn the safe binding techniques for his partner and demonstrated it to the innocent chair to make Jong Kook convinced that there won't be any damage done to his arms.

After much nagging and yelling from you-know-who, Kwang Soo only finished securing Jong Kook after midnight. They were suppose to get to the main event if not because Jong Kook was still high with sugar that he unlikely consumed from Haha's birthday party.  
Instead of surrendering to Kwang Soo like a good sub, Jong Kook started pushing Kwang Soo away with his legs. The older man didn't give a chance for Kwang Soo to get closer to him. 

"Hyung, please," Kwang Soo pleaded. He was tired and if Jong Kook didn't let him do the thing now, he might as well give up.

"That's because you challenge me earlier."

"I didn't. I only said that now I can have my way with you better," Kwang Soo argued.

"It's the same, no?" Jong Kook asked back, now pinning poor Kwang Soo with both of his legs until he screamed for help.

Kwang Soo thought hard while panting for his dear life. 

Should he give up now?

Or maybe...

Jong Kook lifted his head when he felt Kwang Soo got limp all of sudden. Did he pin him up too strong that he passed out? Jong Kook felt guilty and unconsciously loosen his grip on his boyfriend.

But then Jong Kook felt hand squeezing his balls so hard that he almost kicked the culprit on the head. Lucky for Kwang Soo though, that he dodged the kick in time and continue to tease Jong Kook's un-guarded crotch.

"Yah, you can't do that..."

"I'm doing it now, Hyung," Kwang Soo replied, dodging another kick from Jong Kook and settled himself between Jong Kook's legs that the latter had no choice but lied on his back and open up his most vulnerable part for Kwang Soo.

"No resistance or I will give you hard squeeze," Kwang Soo threaten.

Jong Kook pouted. But he had to admit that he liked the way Kwang Soo spoke when he had him on his hand. 

Kwang Soo played with the balls in front of him before focusing on another part of Jong Kook that would surely make the older man crazy.

Jong Kook grunted when Kwang Soo stroked his cock. The touch was like a feather and really slow that it made him crazy. But he knew that rushing the younger man would give nothing but admitting that he was indeed in complete mercy of Kwang Soo.

Jong Kook moaned when he felt something wet and hot brushed his burning length. He lifted his head only to find Kwang Soo with tongue out, enjoying the miserable look on Jong Kook.

"That's what I want to see, Hyung," Kwang Soo said, continue to lick the cock.

Jong Kook jolted his body up. He couldn't control his moans and need. 

Was it this brat want to see from him? 

The tears of frustration and helpless cry?

If so, Jong Kook would give him all if that means he could get more of 'something' that could make his burning desire satisfied.

How Kwang Soo enjoying this moment.

The cry of Commander calling out his name. Writhing and trembling in every touch he received. In control of none other than Kwang Soo's hands.

Kwang Soo smiled before stopping the teasing.

Jong Kook cried in protest but was swallowed down by Kwang Soo's mouth on his.

Jong Kook need more of Kwang Soo's affection on his crotch, not his lips. But his tied hands prevented him from pushing Kwang Soo away, let alone releasing his own erection.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Kwang Soo asked gently, stroking Jong Kook's perfect hair. In normal condition, there was no way Jong Kook would let Kwang Soo touched his precious hair.

"Wh.what," Jong Kook managed to ask.

"S&M play?"

Jong Kook shook his head, "no, let me go, or finish me."

Kwang Soo pouted, "no choice to leave you on the edge?"

Jong Kook shook his head violently this time,"no, please no."

Kwang Soo grinned. How he loved to hear Jong Kook's plea.

"Ok, Hyung. I will give you fun stuff. So obey me, will you?"

Jong Kook nodded immediately. 

"Spread your legs wide, Hyung."

Jong Kook obeyed. Totally not difficult task considering that he would do that in their normal sex anyway.

"Show me your bottom, maybe lift your butt a bit? Yes good," Kwang Soo complimented him before starting to prepare his partner.

"It's.. ah.. not really comfortable position for me with my hands tied like this..."

"Yeah I know," Kwang Soo said, hands never stopped working on Jong Kook's bottom, "it will be bad for your back. I will support you once I'm done here."

As he said, after done with the preparation, Kwang Soo pulled Jong Kook's legs and rested each of them on his shoulder, giving better access for himself to enter the older man, and support Jong Kook's back at the same time.

Kwang Soo pushed himself into Jong Kook. Both of them grunt from pleasure. It didn't take long for Kwang Soo to adjust with the tightness and started pounding into him.

"Could you, you know, bit faster?"

"I'm tired from all the wrestling earlier, Hyung," Kwang Soo reasoned, a bit offended, "besides, you better not complaint coz I'm in charge today."

Jong Kook raised his eyebrow, "o, really?"

SUddenly Kwang Soo felt the legs muscles on his shoulders contracted and he was trapped in headlock once again.

Jong Kook pulled Kwang Soo's body only with his legs and managed to get friction until very deep.

"Ah, there, you should have push until there."

"Ow, ow ow, Hyung let me go," Kwang Soo cried in protest. The tightness around his shaft was good but not on his neck.

Jong Kook laughed, he pulled Kwang Soo's body closer in one swift for a nice hard fuck and finally let the younger man free.

"There, claim me as you wish," Jong Kook grinned, challenging his dom.

Kwang Soo stroked his poor hurting neck before looking at his sub to accept the challenge.

"Oh, yeah. I will."


End file.
